Lonnie's Wolf
by spottyowl
Summary: Weylen is new to Auradon Prep he is also a wolf and his father is the alpha of one the largest wolf packs in the world. Weylen wears his heart on his sleeve and is protective of the ones he cares about. Will he be able to tell the girl he loves how he feels while keeping his wolf a secret. Suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story was requested by FeralG3 first request I have done.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The sun crept in through the window as Weylyn woke from a restless sleep, today is his first day at Auradon Prep, he wasn't nervous, or excited either, he wasn't sure what he was feeling. After he changed he walked into the kitchen to see his dad pouring himself some coffee and one of his brothers sat at the table.

His dad Alaric is the alpha of the pack one of the largest packs in existence, they had recently moved to a new area as Alaric's job had decided to transfer him, to Auradon. They lived pretty much normal human lives, why wouldn't they.

"Hey you're up," His dad Alaric said, as he poured two mugs of coffee. "You okay about today?"

"Yeah it can't go that bad can it?" Weylyn asked.

"Daddy, I can't find my shoes," Xena as she ran down the stairs, Xena is one of my youngest siblings.

"Check the backroom," Weylyn said, Xena shook her head and went to check, a few seconds later she came back with her shoes.

"Do you have to go to school? Can't you just stay home say you have to take care of your amazing sister," Xena said, Weylyn picked her up.

"I'm sorry I have to, I wish I could stay home with you too, how about I come and visit this weekend, we can go out for some ice cream or something," I suggested, Xena, smiled eagerly and gave me a peck on the cheek before running outside to play with some of the other cubs in our pack.

An hour later Weylyn and his father were standing outside of my new school, it looked alright it looked...welcoming, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with purple hair walked out of the building and towards them.

"Good morning, Mr Dillingham, Weylyn," Ben greeted holding out his hand.

"Good Morning King Ben, Queen Mal, and please call me Alaric," Alaric said as he shook Bens' hand and bowed.

"Please we're not married...yet," Mal said, teasingly.

"Haha," Ben laughed mockingly.

"I guess this is where I leave you then," Alaric said.

"Yeah, I'll see you on the weekend anyway promised Xena that ice cream," Weylyn said as he gave his father a hug before following Mal and Ben inside.

"So how are you feeling about your first day?" Ben asked once they were inside.

"Umm, not sure if I'm honestly more worried about my sister Xena we haven't been apart from each other for so long before, I always read her a story at bedtime," Weylyn said, as they walked around the school.

"It'll be alright you can video call her and read her a story that way, I know it's the same," Mal said.

"Thanks, I think that would be great especially for Xena," Weylyn said, grateful that they were considerate.

They walked around the school for another half hour, on the way he was introduced to Jay, Carlos, Evie, Jane, Chad, Audrey and Lonnie. Lonnie Weylyn thought looked beautiful she seemed to have a kind and bright aura that shrouded her, he wanted to get to know her more.

"Hggm," The sound of Ben clearing his throat disrupted his thoughts. "This is your dorm room, you will be sharing with Doug, don't worry Doug wouldn't hurt a fly,"

"He's a nerd so that verifies it," Mal said before adding. "I mean that in a good way,"

After agreeing to meet up for lunch the went their separate ways, Weylyn walked into his dorm to find who he presumed was Doug sitting at his desk looking over at a textbook and some notes.

"Urm, hey I'm Weylyn," He said introducing himself.

"Hey sorry didn't hear you come in, I'm Doug," Doug said, shaking Weylyns hand.

"So where can I put my stuff?" Weylyn asked, not wanting to intrude on someone else's stuff.

"The bed on the left is yours and everything on that side, you can put your stuff in we share a bathroom which is just through there," Doug said pointing to a door on the right side of the room.

Weylyn nodded in thanks and went to put away his things, clothes, books he needed for classes, his bag and family photos he treasured his photos they were all he had left of his late sister Amethyst, yeah he had trinkets of hers and things like her favourite teddy he also had memories of her but the thing is he also had the memory of her death he didn't like to think about it, who would like to think of the death of a loved one.

"Ready for lunch?" Doug asked, Weylyn nodded his head and followed Doug down to the canteen, Weylyns lessons didn't start till after lunch as one of the teachers for a class was off sick, he had a free period timetabled in and one was cancelled due to some prank that included paint, sulphur and glitter.

"So how is your day going so far, even though you haven't been in any lessons?" Mal asked as I sat across from her.

"Alright I guess, just been putting away my stuff really," Weylyn replied as he tucked into his lunch.

"Well soon you'll be dozing off in boring lessons," Mal replied. "They're alright really, especially when a paint and glitter are involved,"

"That was you?" Weylyn asked shocked.

"Yep, I may have chosen good but that doesn't mean a stop to the pranks," Mal said.

"I see," Ben said as he sat down beside her along with Evie and Doug.

"Well now the recreation room looks more, alive," Mal said.

"True that," Jay said as he joined them sitting beside me giving Mal a high five, Ben just rolled his eyes.

Soon light conversation filled the table, everyone saying good things and bad things about the school, what foods never to go near and what times were best to sneak out if you ever needed to.

After lunch Weylyn had, Maths, History of Auradon, Values and Virtues and Safety Rules for the Internet. Luckily, he had a familiar face in all of his classes in his first class Carlos, Jane and Lonnie were with him.

* * *

It was around six thirty and Weylyn was waiting for Ben to arrive, luckily he was allowed to video chat his sister and tell her a bedtime story he was not sure how often this would happen he was just glad he was able to do it tonight.

"Hey Weylyn, we have your sister on video chat if you're ready?" Ben asked, I nodded and followed him to the library, I chose the library as it would be quiet and hopefully empty. Thankfully it was empty and Weylyn sat in front of the TV, as Ben excused himself.

"Weylyn," Xena said as she saw him.

"Hey, how was your day?" He asked, happy to see Xena.

"Okay, Marcus got into trouble again," Xena informed, Marcus was another one of his siblings he was a few years older than Xena.

"What did he do this time?" Weylyn asked.

"He thought it would be funny to climb a tree then try and change into is wolf form it didn't work as you can guess he still has his tail," Xena said laughing a little, luckily Xena knew to whisper this detail of her day so no one who may be near could catch what they were saying. "How was your day?"

"My day wasn't too bad thanks I miss you though," Weylyn said.

"I miss you too," Xena said, looking down sadly.

"Hey want me to read you a bedtime story?" Weylyn asked, Xena nodded her head eagerly, so Weylyn pulled out a book Ben gave him called Owl Babies.

After he read the book Xena was nearly asleep so he said goodnight before blowing her a kiss and turning off the video chat, walking back to his room he decided to get some fresh air, seeing nobody was around he ran to too the woods that lined the tourney field when he was far enough he changed into his wolf form, he wasn't really meant to do this out where anyone could see him but being in his wolf form helped him deal with his emotions.

Weylyns wolf form was beautiful, that's what his mother says anyway his fur was a beautiful black with white specks and ice blue eyes that would pierce through the soul if looked directly into. As he walked through the woods he let his mind wander as it wondered it fell upon his sister Amethysts, the night she died lying down on the ground he closed his eyes as the memory flooded his vision.

 _It had been a great day, Weylyn loved spending time with his family but especially his older sister Amethysts, Amethysts was sixteen years old and was Weylyns idol she had helped him transform into his wolf form for the first time and how to control it, she had taught him how to climb trees, how to stand up for himself at school, they were really close. They had just spent the day walking through the forest, climbing trees and catching up with each other they hadn't hung out in a while Amethysts had exams and Weylyn was helping to look after Xena._

 _"So what do you think dad will say when he finds out that Marcus cut Xena's fur?" Weylyn asked as he and Amethysts walked through the forest that was at the back of their house._

 _"He is gonna be so mad, but Marcus is cute so he won't stay mad at him for long, mom, on the other hand, will probably cry about her cubbies fur," Amethysts said laughing a little._

 _They had been walking for half an hour when they sensed a presence following them sniffing the air they found it was unfamiliar so they cautiously walked back to the house._

 _"Amethysts, look out," Weylyn whispered not wanting to alert the danger that he had noticed them when a shot rang out._

 _"AMETHYSTS!" Weylyn yelled as she fell to the floor clutching her side._

 _"Amethysts, come on get up, please be alright please, please just be alright," Weylyn cried, as blood seeped out of his sister._

 _"Weylyn, I'm sorry, remember you are stronger than you think you are," Amethysts said before she coughed causing blood to come out of her mouth._

 _"No goodbyes come on I'll help you get back home, DAD...DAD...MOM DAD" Weylyn shouted, he knew they would have heard the shot and run to find them._

 _"This hurts less than I thought it would," Amethysts said as the clutch she had on Weylyns hand weekend. "Don't cry everything will be alright I promise,"_

 _"Please don't go, stay please," Weylyn pleaded._

 _"Okay I promise I'll stay, I will be with you always, I love you remember that," Amethysts said before coughing up some more blood as her eyes closed._

 _"NOO! AMETHYSTS, no no no," Weylyn cried as he fell over his sisters form, quickly he changed into his wolf form managing to get his sister on his back securely and ran as fast as he could without causing her any more damage, halfway home he met up with the other members of the group who were on their way to them. Exhausted he allowed his sisters form to be lifted off him and he slumped to the ground his wolf form dissipating._

 _"I'm sor..ry dad, mo..om, I...I," Weylyn cried as his mother brought him in for a hug._

 _Later that day they buried her body having members of the pack in law enforcement helped in situations like this they were able to have her buried under hers and Weylyns favourite tree to climb, which was in the corner of their garden._

 _Weylyn didn't eat or speak for a few days and stayed locked in his room, everyone in the pack was grieving at the loss and respected this as his way of healing. One night Weylyn was looking out the window up at the stars it was a clear night and the stars were at the brightest he had ever seen them._

 _"You promised you would never leave," Weylyn said as tears fell down his face._

 _"And I won't, I said I will always be with you, I meant that in death to," A voice said, Amethysts turned round to see his sister standing in his room._

 _"Amethysts," Weylyn said shocked._

 _"Yes, whenever your feeling sad or lonely just remember I am always there with you I'm sorry I had to leave you this way I wish it was different but it was my time," Amethysts said._

 _"I wish it wasn't," Weylyn said sadly, as he looked down._

 _"So do I but it is how it is we don't get to choose when or how it happens," Amethysts said, Weylyn nodded in understanding. "I have to go sorry I couldn't stay any longer, I love you,"_

 _"I love you too," Weylyn replied before his late sister disappeared, smiling he looked out of the window again noticing one star shining brighter than the rest._

 _"Amethysts?" He asked curious as to whether it could be her or not, in reply the star twinkled making him smile even more that night Weylyn went to sleep feeling better than he had in weeks._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed these chapter reviews are appreciated as always xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter yeaah, hope you enjoy it and all applied for several jobs hopefully I am successful this time.**

 **Also if you have any request head to my profile for further details.**

 **Forgot to mention in the first chapter Weylyn is portrayed by Peyton Meyer.**

 **TheGreatGodzilla-thanks for you review to answer your questions**

 **Alaric is Weylens father.**

 **I have no idea what I have planned in most of my stories I pretty much just let my imagination take hold, wait to see if anything in life inspires me.**

 **I don't know if it was a werewolf.**

 **and they are pretty much the same age it is not so long after the events of Descendants 2.**

* * *

When Weylyn woke the next morning he slowly opened his eyes closing them at the harsh light that seeped in through the windows.

"Not a morning person I see," Doug said as he pulled down the blinds so his new roomates eyes could adjust.

"What time is it?" Weylyn asked as he sat up in bed.

"It is 7 'oclock," Doug answered, Weylyn yawned before alking over to their shared bathroom to take a shower after he was ready he headed towards the cafeteria with Doug.

"Hey, ready for your first full day?" Jay asked as Weylyn sat down.

"I will be after I eat," Weylyn said as he tucked into his breakfast.

"Same, can never do anythng on an empty stomache," Jay sai as he nicked some bacon off Mals plate.

"You have your own," Mal said, as she bit into her toast.

"Yeah, but it taste so much better when you take it from someone elses plate," Jay said, as Mal swatted his hand away in his second attampt at a steal.

"Here you go Jay an extra plate of bacon just for you," Evie said as she walked over to the table putting a plate full of bacon infront of him which Jay gladly accepted.

"Morning all," Ben said as he walked over giving Mal a kiss as he sat down at the table.

"Jay ready for the Tourney match this weekend?" Ben asked.

"Deffinetly, we will crush them..in a respectful manner," Jay added when Ben gave him a look, even though he chose ood he sill needed reminding that he didn't need to be so rough that noone was out to hurt him, and that Tourney was just a game.

"Well I will be playing your tune to victory," Doug said, the band was had practice all week to be ready for the match, it was the semi finals and they were up against Neverland they were a hard team to beat.

"Did you play any sports at your old school?" Ben asked Weylyn wanting to include him in their cnversation.

"I used to be on my old schools swim team," Weylyn said.

"Sweet, I can't swim so I would most likely lose," Mal said laughing, Ben had been giving her swim lessons well more like trying.

After breakfast Weylyn head off to chemestry with Doug and Evie, the classroom was bigger than the one at his old school also the equipment looked more up to date.

"Hey, Weylyn you can come sit with us if you would like," Evie said as she gestuered to the spare seat beside her.

"Thanks," Weylyn said as he sat down in the seat next to hers.

Weylyn was not to bad at chemestry, not as good as Evie and Doug were but he understood most of what was said enough to complete his work and earn himself a B on his first test. He had found the class intresting some people would keep asking questions that were answered three times already while others didn't do the work like Chad, he had been told Chad was the son of Prince Charming and Cinderella not alot of there there as Doug an Evie had so accuratly put it Chad had just stared into space for most the lesson oocasionly passing notes to several girls in the class.

"Can't believe i used to think I liked him...urgh," Evie said as she crumpled a note he had sent her asking her to do his homework so they could hang out, she had been trying to tutor him with Dougs help but had not had much luck.

"Wait what?" Weylyn asked shocked.

"Yeah, my mother brought me up to believe I wanted a prince and when I found one jus to marry him and live in his castle deep down I never wanted that I just wanted to find someone who I truly loved nd who truly loved me..like DOug," Evie said, smiling as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed over to Maths.

"Damn," Weylyn said, he was unsure on how to respond to tht and the word sorta slipped out.

"Yeah, anyway what do you have next?" Evie asked, Weylyn took out his timetable and looked for his next lesson.

"English," He answered, Evie had History which is in the same direction as his class, she offered to walk him there which he gladly accepted.

History was Weylyns favourite subject he enoyed exploring the past of how people lived before, what beliefs there were what has changed from then and now.

"Hey you're Weylyn right?" A voice asked him, turning towards them Weylyn saw it was the beautiful girl from the day before.

"Yeah, Lonnie right?" Weylyn asked, loving the smile that graced Lonnies lips when he got her name right.

"How's your day going so far? I know its only second period but still," She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah it's going alright, historys my favourite subject so I am looking forward to this class," Weylyn said.

"Thats good, mines P.E especialy R.O.A.R luckly Jay let me on the team and even better it pissed off Chad," Lonnie said laughing a bit.

"Yeah I have heard about this Chad, not alot of there there," Weylyn said, to which Lonnie agreed.

Weylyn wanted to get to know Lonnie some more but the teacher had wlaked in and silenced class for the days lesson, they had learnt about the Witches trial o how they used to run part of an old villiage called Grimm it is still there located in east charmington but it is used as a reminder of history than a place to live as people swore the old witches that died before being trapped on the isle haunted it. After class Weylyn had Maths then a free period before lunch he and Lonnie agreed to meet outside the cafertera for lunch.

Maths went by fairly quickly they had looked into algebra and equations Maths was not his strongest subject but he had managed to grasp the basis of the formulas required. After Maths Weylyn headed to the library fr some light reading unsure of ho else to spend his time.

* * *

The library had a nice homey feeling it seemed as cozy as it had last night, finding a comfy corner Weylyn pulled out a book and began to read. After an hour of reading he headed towards the cafeteria to meet Lonnie, when he got there he saw he was the first there so leaning against the wall he waited, ten minutes later Lonnie walked towards him.

"Sorry I'm late, my English teacher decided to give us a lecture on the importance of being ernest, great piece the play is hilarious but he dragged on and on," Lonnie said as they walked in to get some lunch.

"Sounds more fun than maths, algerbra and equations, my brain hurt," Weylyn said as he grbbed a tray.

"Mine would as well," Lonnie agreed.

After grabbing their lunch they found a table to sit at, eylyn had chosen a BLT sandwich with some fries, Lonnie had chosen club sandwhich with salad.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Lonnie asked.

"Yeah ten six sisters and four brothers, what about you?" Weylyn said.

"That must get crowded at times and I have an older brother," Lonnie said.

"Yeah it can get crowded, does he go here your brother?" Weylyn asked.

"Used to he is at college now he goes to Yen Si and studdies architech," Lonnie said.

"Cool, I have a mixture of old and young, I'mthe middle child," Weylyn answered, he wanted to tell her about Amethysts, but he felt he was not ready he neverspoke about her to anyone ouside the pack as he did not want to lie about who she was, Amethysts the amazing wolf the best sister anyone coukd ever ask for, he could leave the wolf art out but itwas one of the things that made her his sister.

"You alright Weylyn?" Lonnie asked, noticing he had not spoken for a few minutes.

"Yeah sorry must have zoned out," Weykyn said, popping a frie in his mouth.

"It's alriht," Lonnie said, soon they were joined by the others.

"E, can you help me out on my chem homwork please it makes no sense?" Mal asked, as she sat down at the table.

"Course I will M," Evie said, as she sat by Doug.

Lunch passed by at a nice pace for Weylyn he got to know about the others more, good places to hang out and upcoming social events also the must be attended Tourney match this weekend, which Weylyn was excited for. After lunch ended they agreed to meet u after school and head into town, to show Weylyn around.

* * *

 **There you go hope you liked it, reviews appreciated xoxo**

 **also it is not long to Christmas and I am already excited...I mean I was lowkey excited when I saw Xmas cads in shops in August so, I guess early purchase then you don't have to spend £10 on nice wrapping paper...(If I could I would totally do that...shhhh)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have not updated this in ages sorry about that.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

School soon ended and Weylyn found himself in a limo headed into town with Lonnie, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and Ben.

"So, what is it like around here? What do you guys do for fun?" Weylyn asked.

"Really nice, well I am from the isle so anywhere is better than there but, there are so many places to eat out plenty of shops so you will find whatever you need," Mal said.

"Don't forget the movies," Jay said, and Mal nodded in agreement.

"Sometime we go bowling, go to the arcade oh and there is this great sports centre," Lonnie added.

"Sounds awesome," Weylyn said as they reached the town centre.

They went into many different shops Weylyn saw a pink sparkly scarf and decided to buy it for Xena she loved anything pink and sparkly he also brought a few more notebooks as Evie told him, if he wanted to survive Grammar with Mr Vale he had better be filled to the brim with notebooks.

After some light shopping the group went to o eat at Bashfuls Café.

"So, I know you have not been here long, but how are you liking it here so far?" Evie asked as she took a bite out of here sandwich.

"it's great feels welcoming here, I do miss home though and even though it's full of so many people back at school it is still a lot quieter than back home, then again I have younger siblings," Weylyn said.

"What's that like?" Ben asked.

"Very chaotic," Weylyn said.

"I bet," Said Carlos.

After paying for their meal the group headed home so they would not miss curfew.

"This curfew thing pretty serious then?" Weylyn asked.

"Oh yes, FG does not like it when you miss it," Mal said.

"She caught me one time, I had gone into town and didn't realise what the time was and I came back an hour after curfew she was not happy I was not allowed out into town for a month, it is mostly a safety thing," Jay said, remembering when FG saw him running up to the school she looked so worried he head felt so bad and wrote her a sorry letter and accepted his punishment.

"Yeah, I kind of have one back home we also have restrictions on how far into the woods we can go as it is pretty dense and you do not want to get lost in there," Weylyn said, the others nodding understandingly.

"So, what did you do for fun back home?" Jay asked.

"I ran a lot, played with my younger siblings mostly and taught my siblings cool tricks like backflips and stuff," Weylyn said.

"Awesome," Carlos said.

Soon they arrived back at school tea just having ended, Evie had to go talk to Doug about their Chem homework, Mal and Ben went off to spend some time together before curfew and jay and Carlos went off to take Dude for a walk.

"Wanna hang out for a bit till you have to read to Xena anyway?" Lonnie asked.

"Sure," Weylyn said so the two went for a walk around the school Lonnie showing him some hidden rooms as well as the best roots to sneak out if the need was ever there.

"Have you ever snuck out then," Weylyn asked, curiously.

"A few times, once to help the others rescue Ben from the isle, several times to go with Jane and Audrey to get midnight snacks," Lonnie said.

"Ben got trapped on the isle?" Weylyn asked shocked.

"It's a long story," Lonnie said, as she filled Weylyn in on what happened.

Soon it was time for Weylyn to head to the library to read Xena her story.

"Hey Xena," Weylyn greeted when he saw her face on the screen.

"Hey Weylyn, how are you?" Xena asked.

"I'm good thanks, how are you?" Weylyn said smiling.

"Good thanks, have you had a good day? How as school?" Xena asked excitedly.

"School was like school back home pretty much, and I went into town with some of my new friends, what about you?" Weylyn said.

"School was okay I got a C on my maths test I hate maths but I am allowed to retake it and I didn't do much today," Xena said.

"That's still a good score though well done, how is everyone else?" Weylyn asked hoping everyone was okay.

"They are good, we all miss you though," Xena said.

"I miss you guys to," Weylyn said as he pulled out the story he was going to read, the tiger who came to tea Xena soon fell asleep and his mother came to put her to bed.

"Love you Weylyn, goodnight," His mother Sapphire said blowing him a kiss.

"Love you to mom, goodnight," Weylyn said blowing his mom a kiss before ending the video chat and heading up to bed.

* * *

 **This was a short chapter i will try and make the next chapter longer.**

 **C is not a bad grade i just but a random one in there**

 **hope you enjoyed this chapter thanks for all the favs and follows reviews** **appreciated**


End file.
